Dance?
by xCrazykindofWeirdx
Summary: ONE-SHOT. short but cute. It all started with a dare... shinoxhinata.


"Come on man, you have been watching her all night, its just one dance, and you agreed to the game. Therefore have to complete it." Shikamaru smirked at the stoic man in front of him, his eyes firmly trained on the girl that was the bases of the disagreement.

"I don't think he will do it, we have to come up with a 'or else' to this _Dare"_ Naruto heckled, his voice changing notes, the alcohol getting to him, or it could just be Naruto, you can't really tell the difference.

Shino sat there unmoving, his gaze still centred on the now dancing ebony haired beauty. His mind racing, his friends probing his already sensitive mood; begging to rub him the wrong way. He knew he would be ridiculed if he didn't accept the dare, and to be honest, he told himself he would talk to her anyway, why not on the dance floor?

He said nothing to the two vexatious teenagers, he decided not to go straight to her, I mean sure they talked; they are on the same team for Christ sakes! But as civilians? They hardly interacted, outside the training grounds, he would be lucky if he got a smile from the overly beautiful girl. She was a Hyuga heir, and he was a bug controlling ninja, his confidence with women isn't great, not many people like bugs.

Hinata though, she never coward, or squirmed, she never backed away nor judged him, she had always said she understood the difficulties of fitting in, and that he shouldn't be so afraid. She supported him, and that was one of the reasons why he liked her.

He walked over to the dance floor, and swayed gently to the music, he wore tight blue jeans, with a black polo neck shirt, he never thought much of civilian clothes, especially when he hadn't got his face covered, it was a comfort thing, yet as he moved he felt eager bodies press against him, he noticed a few girls giving him lustful glances, even men looked his way, although it could be the darkness deceiving him, his glasses shadowed the already dark dance floor, but he felt them, it made him feel wanted, accepted, he enjoyed it. However, he didn't want girls noticing him, he wanted THE girl noticing him, glancing round to where he last remembered seeing her, he felt disappointment wash over him. She was nowhere.

He sighed, feeling slightly dejected, his hips still swaying to the music, that blasted loudly through the speakers, he smiled politely at the girl in front of him, moving back towards his friends, his mind raced, and they couldn't blame him, well they could, but he was going for the _subtle _approach.

"G-glad to ss-see you e-e-njoying yours-self" her voice uttered from behind, he knew the voice, but he couldn't believe she was talking to him. His eyes darted round to meet hers, she was standing shyly, watching him. She smiled up at his impassive face, but in reality he was panicking, he had accepted that he had failed; he had thrown away any expectation of speaking to her tonight. And now that he had, he was at a loss for words. So he just stared. She was wearing a short platted mini skirt, and a purple tank top, her heals looked painful, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was stunning.

"S-shino?" she asked, a blush creeping over her delicate features, his gaze penetrated her, she felt vulnerable, yet comforted, and she didn't understand it. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, out of concern she reasoned with herself. "You o-kay?" her voice coming out smoother this time.

He nodded, tearing his gaze from her face and to the floor, his mouth opened, as if to say something, but no words formed.

"You w-want me t-to g-g-go?" she asked, also casting her eyes downwards, her heart sped up, anticipating his answer. His words were few but always held a hint of promise, hope. He was one of the few people she felt she could act comfortable around, even though, off the training field, she had little courage to speak to the mysterious loner. His demeanour was threatening to her, but when training, she could match that, she new her skills in battle and her movements where powerful, her grace was outstanding. She was confident in it. But outside of that, she had nothing to allow her to standout, she wasn't confident in her body or beauty, she felt insecure, especially around her friends, and she felt she wasn't good enough for him.

"No" His answer was barely above a whisper, but it was firm, almost demanding, her gaze lifted to meet his. Locking each other in a trance, his brain, he felt was no longer controlled by him, so his actions were shocking, but they never registered. He brought her closer to him, holding out his hand for her to take, when her hand slid tentatively in his, a slight twitch of his lips occurred.

"Dance?" he asked he new she had already accepted him by taking his hand, but the verbal question allowed the smile that spread across the girls face. She nodded slowly, stepping closer to the man that was featured in her dreams, a blush spread across her cheeks, barely noticeable in the darkness, but it went unmissed by Shino. _Dare completed._ He thought silently, allowing a small smile to grace his lips.


End file.
